Princess Snowflake
by purpledragon6
Summary: Ice Queens niece comes to stay with her. What happens when she becomes friend with Fionna and starts to grow close to Gumball? *Has been started up again.
1. Training time with Icequeen & Snowflake

Fionna and Cake burst into Ice Queen's house. They were surprised when Ice Queen didn't attack and found the room was empty. They walked into the kitchen and still no one was there. They had searched almost the entire house, all except the dungeon. They knocked down the thick icy wall. They saw Prince Gumball, bound and gagged in the center of the room, in front of him stood Ice queen.

"And by this point tomboy usually knocks down the door or her cat punches a hole in the wall." Ice queen said. "Are you taking notes?"

She stepped out of the way to reveal a young girl about fourteen with pale blue skin, long straight white hair wearing a beautiful sparkly blue gown with a light blue shawl wrapped around her shoulders. She had a necklace with a snowflake on it and a crown that looked just like the ice queen's only it was light blue with dark blue jewels on it.

"Uh, yeah, one sec. Geez, what was that last part!" The girl yelped tugging at her white locks.

"Oh!" Ice queen yelped throwing her hands in the air but then dropped them and sighed. "Pay close attention Snowflake."

she turned to Fionna and shot an icicle at her. Fionna split it in have with her sword.

"Now you try." Ice Queen said to the girl.

She attempted to do as Ice Queen did but instead it hit the ceiling as snow and ice fell onto of the human girl.

"Oh!" the girl yelped. "I'm so sorry, you make it look so easy!"

Ice Queen jeered and clapped her hands.

"For your first time that was pretty good!" She yelped "You might of missed but you still caught her!"

Fionna pocked her head out and snarled.

"Friend of yours?" She grumbled.

"Shes my niece." ice Queen answered

Just then Gumball was untied and the snow was lifted off of Fionna.

"You can have Gumball back, I was only using him for practice." Ice Queen said shrugging.

Fionna stood with a puzzled look for a moment. She backed away slowly as her, Cake and Gumball left.

"That was weird. And I hope it never happens again." Fionna commented suddenly.

* * *

><p>A few days later though, Fionna and Cake were walking in the woods with Prince Gumball when they saw a soft blue glow from behind some bushes.<p>

"Whats that?" Gumball whispered to his friend as he pointed in that direction.

"I don't know." Fionna said walking slowly towards the glow, her sword in hand.

Fionna cut away some bushes and found the source of the glow to be non other than Princess Snowflake leaning against a tree. She wore a more simple outfit of an icy blue tanktop, blue shirts and white flip flops with snowflakes on them and a snowflake necklace. She wore her hair back in a bun and wore a pair of icy blue gasses. In her hands was a sketch book and pencil. She looked up at them and smiled.

"Hello." She greeted while waving at them.

Fionna gave her an odd look and rose an eyebrow.

"Not gonna attack us today?" She asked in a confused tone

"Nah, this is my day off." Snowflake snickered.

"Oh, so whats up?" Fionna asked, in the same confused tone as before.

"Nuffin much just drawin." Snowflake answered, looking at her drawing again and adding some more detail.

The three walked slowly up to her, almost like how one would approach a wild animal. Snowflake looked back up at them suddenly and frowned a tad.

"Its my day off, Auntie Ice had some errands to run so no training." Snowflake replied bluntly, adjusting her glasses higher up her nose.

Fionna and cake still stayed back a bit but Gumball walked over to her and leaned up against the tree and looked down at her sketchpad.

"So what are you drawing?" He asked gently and in a friendly tone.

Snowflake moved her sketchpad to revel a picture of a frozen flower with a wind storm of flurries around it.

"Its beautiful." He said with a short nod.

Snowflake smiled and blushed a bit as she moved the sketchpad back into her line of vision.

"T-thanks." She stuttered softly as the two sat down in the grass.

At that moment several clouds started forming in the sky and Ice Queen appeared with several shopping bags from various stores, and leaving a trail of snow in her wake.

"Hello everyone." The queen greeted in a more human sounding tone.

Fionna grabbed her sword again and pointed it at the Ice Queen but the older woman waved her hand.

"Relax Tomboy, I just came to get Snowflake." Ice queen muttered as Snowflake was lifted into the air on a cushion of snow.

Snowflake smiled and looked at Fionna, Cake and Gumball.

"SEE YOU GUYS ON MONDAY!" She called down to them and then the two disappeared.


	2. Down time with PG, Fionna and Snowflake

**A/N: HEYO! To answer the question: Will there be FionnaLee? The answer is YES! I want to thank SparkleVampFTW for wanting to draw Princess Snowflake.**

Prince Gumball and Princess Snowflake sat on the floor on Monday with notebook, pencils, rulers, and test tubes spread out everywhere. The two teens were dressed in their usual clothes and lab coats.

"Well in my recent studies, if you have insomnia then you should run two to eight miles." Snowflake said.

"Thats very impressive." Gumball said as he hung on to every word she said.

At that moment Fionna ran in panting.

"Whats wrong Fionna, Insomnia?" Gumball asked, he blushed when Snowflake began to laugh.

"Wh-whats going on?" Fionna panted. "It Monday, shouldn't we be fighting or something?"

"Oh, change of plans, you where taking to long to get here so we moved the fight to Tuesday, does that work out for you, cause I have Tuesday threw Friday open if we have to reschedule." Snowflake said pulling out a planner.

"No, Tuesday is fine." Fionna said.

"Wiat I have a meeting on Tuesday." Gumball said.

"OK, so is Wednesday good for everyone?" Snowflake asked as she opened her planner and started to write.

Everyone nodded their heads.

"OK, Wednesday it is." She said sticking her pencil behind her ear and closing her book.

Fionna turned around and walked away, but she couldn't help but looked over her shoulder at the two teens. They were giggling and seemed to be having fun. Maybe Ice Queen's niece wasn't such a bad guy after all.

* * *

><p>The next day, Cake was washing dishes while Fionna played video games on Deemo.<p>

"Is that one of your friends outside?" Cake asked as she pointed out the window.

Fionna hopped off of the couch and walked over to the window.

"Nah, thats just PS." She mumbled returning to her game.

"She seems kinda lonsome out there all by herself." Cake said "Why don't you go outside and hang with her?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING! SHES ICE QUEENS NIECE! SHE MAY BE ACTIN ALL NICE NOW! BUT COME WENSDAY SHE'LL BE AS CRAZY AS HER AUNT!" Fionna yelled.

"Now, Fionna, just because she is Ice queen's niece doesn't mean shes evil like her aunt." Cake said waving her finger in the air. "And why Wensday?"

"We had to move the fight to Wensday because I was 'late' getting to the candy kingdom, and PG has a meeting today." Fionna said rolling her eyes.

"Thats why its been so quiet latley." Cake mumbled.

At that moment there was a knock on the door, Fionna answered it and there was Princess Snowflake. Fionna slammed the door on her face.

"FIONNA!" Cake yelled as she opened the door.

"I'm sorry, are you OK?" Cake asked helped PS off of the ground and placing her crown back on her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered rubbing her nose. "I just came to see if Fionna wanted to hang."

"Why yes she does." Cake said

"Cake, may I talk to you?" Fionna asked dragging her sister into the other room.

"What the flip man?" She yelped.

"Think of it as your way of sayin sorry for gettin ya with the door!" Cake spat back.

"Shes probably gonna lead me into a trap so her aunt can get me!" Fionna said

"Shes off the clock." Cake said flatly.

"OK fine." Fionna said rolling her eyes.

She walked into the living room and walked outside.

She and Snowflake walked with their heads down not saying a word to one another. At last Snowflake sighed.

"Look the only reason I'm hangin with you is because my aunt kicked me out of the house." She said stuffing her hands into her pockets.

Fionna snickered.

"No, way! I'm only hangin with you cause my sister told me to!" Fionna laughed.

Snowflake snorted and clapped her hands.

"One of the reasons I 'pushed back' the fight is so I could hang with Gumball, and not have him fear me." She laughed "To tell you the truth, my aunt practicaly forces me to try to capture Princes."

"Wait, you don't like to capture Princes?" Fionna asked.

"Heck no!" Snowflake yelped "I love my aunt and all, but sometimes she can be a butter nutter."

"Sometimes? Please she is a walkin, talkin butter nutter!" Fionna laughed.

The two girls laugh until they were blue in the face, just then a cinnomin gaurd ran up to them.

"Princess Snowflake of the Ice kingdom, Fionna the aventuress of Aaa." He adressed them.

The girls nodded. The Cinnomin gaurd handed Fionna an envolope.

"You are both invited to Prince Gumball's gumball ball tommorrow night, he asks to see Princess Snowflake this instant." Th gaurd said walking in the direction of the castle.

Snowflake followed, wondering why the prince had wanted to see her. she entered the castle where the prince was waiting for her.

"Hey PG, whats up?" Snowflake asked.

The prince swallowed hard and rubbed his neck.

"I J-just wanted to K-know if Y-you wanted to go to the ball as my gir- girl- girl- girlfriend." He stuttered sturning bright red.

Snowflake smiled.

"I'd love to." She said as she pecked him on the cheek and walked away.

Fionna was waiting outside.

"Well what did PG want! Dish it!" She yelped.

"HE ASKED ME TO IF I WANTED TO GO TO THE BALL AS HIS GIRLFRIEND!" She yelled

Both girls started jumping up and down.

"Thats great!" Fionna said with a smile.

The two girls fist couldn't help but think that maybe Cake was right, Snowflake may of been related to Ice Queen but the two were nothing alike.

* * *

><p>"So are you going with anyone?" PS asked as the two girls walked back to the treehouse.<p>

"Hm, well I was kinda hopin a friend of mine would ask me." Fionna said looking down and stuffing her hands in her pocket.

Snowflake giggled and shook her head.

"Your blushing, um...dude*." Snowflake said

Fionna hid her face behind her tangled blonde locks.

"I am not." She growled.

"Are so!" Snowflake yelped

She patted her friends back.

"Don't be ashamed of it, it only means your human." Snowflake said nodding her head.

Fionna smiled a bit and playfully punched her arm. The girls walked the rest of the way home in silence. When they got to the house, Fionna was about to open the door when she saw a note taped to it.

_Fionna and/or friend-_

_Went out for a bit, dinner is in the fridge, be back soon_

_-Cake._

Fionna rolled her eyes and opened the door. She turned to Snowflake.

"You gonna come in?" She asked.

"Um, sure?" Snowflake answered.

"Dude, why do you seem so unsure." Fionna asked

"Well, its just my aunt says your a boy crazy tomboy who I should hate." Snowflake said shrugging.

"Dude, your not your aunt, you actually got PG to ask you out! Without threatening him!" Fionna said throwing her arms in the air.

Snowflake rolled her eyes and walked inside. Fionna sat on her couch and tried to play a game on DEMO. LOW BATTERY flashed across the screen.

"Great." Fionna mumbled plugging it into the charger. "Well, DEMOs out, so what do you want to do?"

"Didn't your sister say dinner was in the fridge?" Snowflake asked.

"Yeah, the fridge is behind you." Fionna said

Snowflake turned and opened the fridge. Inside was a lukewarm pizza. She pulled out two slices and tossed one to Fionna. Fionna caught the pizza and hopped off of the couch and walked over to a ladder.

"Come on, theres nothing of interest down here." Fionna said placing the pizza in her mouth and climbing the ladder.

Rolling her eyes Snowflake took a bite of her pizza and followed her. Fionna sat on her bed and ate the rest of her pizza.

"And theres anything of interest in here?" Snowflake joked.

Fionna rolled her eyes and walked to her closet.

"We could pick what outfits we're going to wear tomorrow." Fionna said

Snowflake nodded and walked over to the closet.

Fionna pulled out a rather plain black noodle strap dress and a tinted icy blue strapless dress.

"These are the only two dress I have, but you can borrow one." Fionna said.

"Their a little plain." Snowflake pointed out.

Fionna threw the dresses on the bed and stood on her tip toes and pulled down a box.

"I got a glue gun, scissors, ribbon, lace, and some sparkles." Fionna said looked at the stuff in the box.

Snowflake looked over the dresses again.

"I CALL THE TINTED ONE!" She yelped with a laugh.

The girls sat on the bed and got to work. When they were done Snowflakes dress had a pale blue ribbon around the bust line and white lace around the skirt and sparkles on the top part. Fionna's dress was now a one strap with a slit up to the knee.

"Well I have to say these turned out well." Fionna said with a smile.

"Yeah, well I better go before my aunt gets worried, see ya tomorrow." Snowflake said taking her dress and disappearing in a cloud of snow which floated out the window.

Fionna looked over her dress again and sighed, just then she heard the window creak open. She looked over and saw Marshal.

"Hey Fionna, can I ask you something?"


	3. Rising Action time with Snowflake

The day of the ball, PS put on her dress and looked at herself in the mirror, Her hair had been curled and her face was lightly dusted with make-up. She grabbed her clutch and tip toed out of her room and to the front door. The second her hand touched the nomb she heard someone clear their throat. She jumped and turned to see her aunt standing with her arms crossed.

"Where are you off to all dressed up like that?" She asked lowering her eyes.

"Um, going to um... Capture a prince?" Snowflake said scratching her neck.

Her aunt smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Good girl." She said thumbing her up and walking away.

Snowflake breathed a sigh of reilfe as she rushed outside where Gumball was waiting for her.

"That was way to close." She said wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"What was?" Gumball asked talking her hand

"My aunt, she has no idea that I'm going to the ball with you, or that I've actually been hanging with you and Fionna, She thinks I'm off practicing or trying to capture a prince." Snowflake answered,

Gumball nodded and helped her onto LM and the three flew in the direction of the candy kingdom. When they arrived they saw Marshall, Fionna and Cake where already there.

Gumball took Snowflake's hand and lead her into the castle. It had been decorated with several gummy candies and bright streamers.

"Its lovely." Snowflake said as she took a step forward.

She didn't notice a piece of candy on the floor and she nearly fell flat on her face but Gumball caught her.

"Careful." He giggled

"Sorry, guess I didn't see it." She said straightning her crown and smoothing out her dress.

Gumball turned her so that she was facing him. He noticed instanly that the skin around her eyes was wrinckled as if she was starining.

"Do you have glasses?" He asked

The princess nodded and handed him her clutch.

"Yes, but I don't like wearing them, Auntie said that most princesses don't wear them cause they look nerdy." She said but was surprised when Gumball slid them onto her face.

"Really? Cause I think you look beautiful with them on." Gumball said smiling brightly.

The two stared at each other for a moment and began to lean in closer to each other, Just then a block of ice smashed through the ceiling.

"Good work Snowflake." A voice cackled as a chain of ice wrapped around Gumball and pulled him twords the sorce of the voice, Icequeen.

"What? So this was all some evil plan?" Gumball asked angriliy staring at the princess.

"Duh Gumball." Icequeen said with a laugh

"No its not I swear shes lying!" Snowflake cried but the prince looked away from her and her aunt took him away.

Fionna pulled out her sword and ran twords the door.

"Fionna!" Snowflake called running after her.

Fionna swung around and pointed her sword and Snowflakes neck.

"Haven't you caused enough trouble?" She growled hoping on Cake.

"I swear, this wasn't a sceam!" Snowflake yelped.

"Yeah right." Fionna yelped as she and Cake took off twords the ice kingdom.

Snowflake stood there staring out into the darkness.

"I'll prove it." She said taking off on her cloud of ice.

By the time Snowflake made it back to the Ice Kingdom it was apparent that some battle had gone on. Chunks of ice and slush beasts littered the one pure white snow that was her front stoop. She let out an angered groan and rushed inside. The living room was in ruins.

"What the grippa grap!" She yelped "UH! Their destroying our house!"

She shoot her head and ran up what was left of the stairs that lead to the dungeon.

"Let him go Ice Queen!" Fionna's voice rang out.

"NEVER!" Her aunt's voice followed.

Snowflake jumped and ducked to be out of sight from her aunt as she descended down the stairs. From what she could see her aunt and Fionna where sword fighting with Gumball tied up in a corner. She rolled her eyes.

_'Yeah, that's my aunt for ya." _ She thought.

After a long two minutes of 'stealthy climbing down the stairs' Snowflake's feet finally touched solid ground.

_'Thank Glob!' _

Now how to get to Gumball unseen by her aunt who would probably ground her and Fionna who would probably kill her. That's when she spotted Gutter. She quickly grabbed him and ducked behind him and ran swiftly across the icy ground and over to the candy prince.

Gumball sat watching the fight when he felt a slight tug on his wrists. He looked down and saw the ice princess trying to get him free.

"Came back to be a bride's maid I assume?" He asked looking away from her.

"You still think this was a plot to get you and my aunt together?"

"It was, your aunt even said it was!" He yelped not loud enough for Fionna and Ice queen to hear.

"You really trust my aunt!" Snowflake quietly screamed finally getting him free. "She tries to kidnap you every week! And I thought you were a genius!"

"And I thought you were sane." He shot back suddenly regretting it.

"Oh, you wanna see sane?" She growled digging a fanged tooth into her bottom lip. "I'll show you sane."

And with that the dungeon began to shake knocking everyone there (save Snowflake) over. Ice and snow fell to the ground and formed into a ball. The Princess raised her arm above her head as the ball levitated, she then flicked her wrist so it was pointed behind her and the ball took off in Fionna's direction, but instead of hitting Fionna, it hit the Ice Queen pinning her to the ground.

"That sane enough for ya?" The princess asked smirking.

"Why did you?" The dumbstruck Prince tried to ask.

"Cause it wasn't a plot and I don't like violence or gore and from the looks of things, Fionna would have been in two by now." Snowflake laughed only her laughter was covered up by Ice Queen's growl.

The two turned and saw the ice and snow had been turned to slush and the Queen looked pissed.

"I can't believe you!" She shouted. "I take you into my home, under my wing and this is how you repay me!"

She balled up her fists and walked closer to them.

"Try to keep me from my Prince!" She got very close to Snowflake's face and pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm so proud of you!"

"W-wha?"

"You saw him first, making him yours." She held up a hand. "High five, way ta fight for your man."

Snowflake's eye twitched as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Should we go now?" Gumball whispered.

"Take me with you." Snowflake said grinding her teeth and tugging his collar.

"That's kinda why I said we." He laughed picking her up bridal style and carrying her up the stairs.

* * *

><p>By the time the three teens (And cat) got back to the ball it had already resumed like nothing had happened.<p>

"I take it this happens a lot?" Snowflake asked examining the damages of the wall her aunt had destroyed.

"Yeah, it happens almost every week." Fionna laughed.

Snowflake bit her lip and stared down at her shoes.

"Sorry about my aunt's behavior." She whispered quickly.

Gumball laughed a bit and rubbed her thin shoulder.

"Don't be." He assured her. "Its actually kinda the natural order of things here."

Snowflake giggled and held his hand. A sudden change of music made both teens jump. They looked up suddenly and saw Marshall changing the songs from an upbeat song to a more slow and 'romantic' song.

The candy prince turned to his favorite ice Princess and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?"

Snowflake blushed and giggled and took his hand as he led her to the dance floor and the two began to slow dance.

"PS I love you." He whispered gently pressing his lips to hers.

"I love you to." Snowflake whispered when they pulled apart.


	4. Epilogue time

**Epilogue/Possible Sequel preview:**

* * *

><p>It had been five weeks since the events of the ball had occurred and the gang of teens had finally settled into the hum of their everyday lives again. That was until Snowflake made an announcement the day of a spring block party.<p>

"Okay guys! So you know I've been saying with my aunt for the course of the winter." She began in a loud voice but then let it drop so only her friends could hear. "But with the weather warming up a lot outside, and it being almost summer, I'm going to have to be heading back to be home out in Eee, the Frost Lands."

"What!? You're leaving!?" Her friends exclaimed in unison, upset that they didn't have longer with her.

"Guys, I'll be back for a visit next winter." She tried to ease the upsetting atmosphere but found she was just making it worse.

In reality, even though she had only been there a month and two weeks, she felt that she couldn't part with her boyfriend or her best friend, but she also felt like home was calling her- well, home again. This made her decision very difficult but in the end she decided to visit home and then visit her friends next year, or at least whenever the summer ended.

"A year from now!" Fionna exclaimed, waving her arms above her head in a 'science dance' type way. "That's way to much time!"

"We can still talk on the phone." She said with a shrug but then remembered that Fionna's phone didn't reach all the way out in the winter side of Eee. "Guys, it really isn't that long a wait."

_'Yes it is, idiot! To all of you it is and you know it!' _She thought with a sigh as she tried to figure out what they could do.

Gently, she went to her boyfriend and took his hand and held it a little tight. She missed the smile he gave her when she looked down at her Mary-Jane shoes and dug the toe of the left one into the dirt. The little white bow on it was now covered with dirt but she simply kicked it away. The dirt clump went flying, then bounced off of a rock and landed back in front of her. This somehow gave her an idea.

"Wait! I've got it!" Snow said happily as she brought the palm of her hand to her face. "You can all visit with me! We can all go together!"

The candy prince and human girl with her cat, stared at the snow princess and considered what she had said. It seemed like a bad idea almost, Aaa needed its hero and the kingdom needed its ruler but with both of them gone, lord only knows what might happen.

"I don't know Snowy..." GB spoke first, gripping her hand a little tighter in his.

"Yeah, I think Aaa would notice if we left." Fionna said with a sigh, sad that the idea did not work out.

Or it seemed it wouldn't work out, until Cake, who had heard everything, suddenly piped up.

"Go ahead and go you three. Me and Lord M can handle the ruling and hero stuff until you get back." Cake said with a smirk and a fold of her arms. "Theres a reason why you two have sidekicks."

The three teens exchanged glances and then they all smiled widely and were then sent off by Cake to get ready for their next adventure. Next stop: The land of Eee.


End file.
